Hatred
by Hunterling
Summary: Hueco Mundo's vast deserts contain many hollows. Some more dangerous than the others but Aizen plans to boost their power tremendously by turning them into arrancars. One espada is determined to be the strongest but meets some faces he wishes to do more than kill and some faces that bring him deep deep hatred. Neliel, Grimmjow, Tia, Nnoitra, Aizen and OC as the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first OC story and it is going to be told in first person from the point of view of an arrancar called Fenix Gulida. Be warned that I will rip off a lot of names from Starcraft but don't be thinking I will make him overpowered as hell because believe me, I hate those stories where someone makes their OC or main character way too OP.

I do not own any characters from Bleach and the only ones I own are Fenix and his Fraccions if he gets any. I will tell you now, I did my homework and how I made Fenix to come out does place him in the ranks of Espada however each fight that goes down is an opportunity to see his true strength and how deserving he is.


	2. Days As A Hollow

I wake up from being a gillian and meet new power. I have graduated from being a gillian to an adjuchas. To be honest, I like my new body. I have more limbs, I am more agile than ever. I feel smarter than ever before and to be honest, I feel so much greater. Much better than what I remember being a mindless hollow or the only gillian with a individuality. Now my only focus is to get stronger.

My name is Fenix Gulida, I am determined to be a Vasto Lorde but if not, I will settle for the strongest Adjuchas ever.

I remember being so tall and thin. Now I am a sleek, agile and very dangerous hollow. Another one is trying to take advantage of my weakness? Crawling up to attack me? Slowly creeping is he? I will show him.

I appeared weak in front of his presence. Barely able to stay alive and it looked like I would fail after my few seconds of being an adjuchas. Before he knew it, he stepped in range and I leaped at him. Cleaving his head his body and essence is my reward. Such a foolish hollow. However I appeared to have set off an alarm and several normal class hollows started swarming over me. Those fools, I am an adjuchas! They are not even menos. I swear even I was not that stupid to go around attacking those stronger than I.

I ran up the trees jumping from hollow to hollow consuming them quickly. Taking only their diserable parts and also cutting them up when I land on them. I liked my new body. It was very agile, slim, fast and could cleave hollows in a single jump. Of course I lacked the complex limbs of humans but mine were better. I didn't need fingers when my arms were sharp. I continued to use my strong mouth to take in as much of the hollows as I needed while still jumping from tree to tree. Many of these hollows were oddly shaped. Having a body of that shape will not help them survive Hueco Mundo.

I don't know why I am wasting time. I mean these are pathetic hollows. Some of them have only one limb! What the hell is that all about? I will target a more powerful hollow.

In the endless sea of hollows killing each other, surely my rampage hasn't gone unnoticed. Unfortunately for me, the weak ones headed for me. But there was a powerful flying hollow. I leaped onto him and stunned him for a bit. It was also an adjuchas so I cleaved its head with my jaw and landed on the nearest tree. Once I did that, I dragged that hollow upward. Sure it was an adjuchas but it too was weak! I might as well swallow its body now. Nonetheless, I managed to reach the top and I was impressed.

My strength had increased and my abilities are far beyond anything. I never expected this from an adjuchas. Could I be a Vasto Lorde? No, I just became an adjuchas. There's no way I am a Vasto Lorde already.

Well I shall kill my prey and move on. I will target only strong hollows. If I want to become strong, killing those who are stronger will do that. I got into many skirmishes, far to many to count and I won all of them. They were to easy.

My adventure took an interesting turn when I found a deer like hollow being attacked.

Quickly I killed and consumed the hollow and focused on the deer. I wondered, why would a hollow like the one I killed target a lowly hollow like this deer. Maybe its just the natural order.

"Don't think I have come to save you hollow. You both will provide me a meal." I said.

The hollow tried to run away from me. I will admit, this was a fast hollow but it was nothing compared to me. I was faster than him by far. I caught up to the hollow and stunned it with a simple leap. Just as I was about to dig in, a powerful hollow showed up and bashed me off of my prey. It was a female and she was small and very humanoid but she resembled a shark in many ways. Something told me she was a Vasto Lorde.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Get lost hollow. You do not want to end up fighting me."

"Funny. I was looking for a strong opponent to kill. Tell me are you strong?"

"I am stronger than you."

If I could I would have smiled. I charged against her but she managed to stop me with a simple blow of her giant tooth shaped blade. Of course I was larger than her so I used a technique I have been hiding, Sonido, and I use it to get behind her and send my long and powerful limbs to crush her. Her reaction time was much greater than mine and she blocked my powerful arms. She then jumped into the air and nearly cut my head open. Luckily, I was armored. My evolution made me a powerful body to crush this Vasto Lorde. I have also grown to be slightly bigger than her but not a complete giant. I leaped onto her in effort to stun this Vasto Lorde but she quickly finished me with a kick and I found myself barely able to get up. I didn't know why. I couldn't feel that much pain. Sure it stung a little but I guess she struck a muscle and it is struggling to let me get up.

"Is he alive?" My prey asks.

"Yes. It appears he might be paralyzed."

I knew I was not paralyzed but I did not know what was wrong. I just couldn't move a fraction of my body near my arm. Maybe I had limited pain sensors and my body was shutting down to avoid any suicidal behavior.

"My name is Tia Halibel. Who are you?"

"Emilou Apacci."

"Tia Halibel and Emilou Apacci? I will remember that. But the thing is letting me live means you won't be alive much longer."

I leapt away with my other limbs. I just had to remember their names and then finding them is easy.

After a few hours, my arm finally works. My body is fully responsive. I now search for the Vasto Lorde and my prey. None of them will escape my wrath. On my way however, I found some pretty powerful hollows. Another hollow was even more massive in reiatsu then everyone else. It was a skeletal creature and my guess, another Vasto Lorde. I would ignore him for he is not important.

"You. What are you doing?" The Vasto Lorde called.

"None of your business. But if you must know I am trying to kill someone."

"Oh? May I ask who?"

"Their names are Tia Halibel and Emilou Apacci."

"I know Halibel. She is gathering female hollows in order to protect them."

"Sounds like her and also how do you know her?"

"As the King of Hueco Mundo, I know everything that goes on within Las Noches."

"Don't bore me with details. Just point me the way or I will find her myself."

"That's not going to happen adjuchas. You can either serve me or die."

"Dying it is."

I turn around and notice that Halibel was listening to my conversation. She was alone it seemed.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have come to speak with Lord Barragan. If you want to stay out of trouble, show him some respect." She told me.

"You bitch. Are you trying to wind me up?"

"I am not trying to do anything."

"Halibel. I cannot stand to see someone working independently right in front of my nose. I come to you with two choices. The first is to accept my previous offer and join me. That also applies to you adjuchas."

"Why the hell would I ever join you?"

"And the second?"

"You two leave Las Noches far away so I cannot kill you. The problem is there is no corner of Las Noches that doesn't cover Hueco Mundo."

I notice a giant hammer head hollow grabbed Tia's shoulder.

"Did you hear that? Barragan said you could either stay or die!"

"Don't touch me."

Tia cracked that hollows mask wide open. Of course he was a weak hollow. Even I could've taken him. One thing I sensed, my power was getting stronger with each hollow I kill. Her power was exactly the same as when I last met her.

"How about I crack open your fortress instead. Maybe I can remove its head?"

I immediately charged toward Barragan. He obviously made the mistake of underestimating me and I will him a lesson. Vasto Lorde or not. Many other adjuchas got in the way and I impaled them with my arms. A humanoid adjuchas attacked me but like all the other adjuchas, I grabbed his neck with my beak and drove him to the ground. I was getting notably larger over the course of the battle even Barragan and Tia could see it.

"Hey, King know it all! Are you ready to face me?"

My transformation wass complete. I was much larger, much stronger but I lost some of my agility and jumping strength. I was still fast but I was very powerful now.

"You seemed to have gotten larger at the cost of your speed." Said Barragan.

"I am still fast you worthless peasant!"

I charged forward and met Barragan face to face. I was twice as big as him contrary to my normal size of being less than half his size. Barragan remained seated on his throne.

"Espada! Deal with them!"

I thrusted my arm toward Barragan but a super fast tiger like adjuchas changed the trajectory of my swing. Another bird like adjuchas knocked me down and out of Barragan's way.

The tiger than jumped onto me but I spewed a deadly acid at him which he could barely dodge.

Tia watched the fight between me and the elite and then tried to take advantage of me and left. However I took notice of her turned back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly the tiger caught me by surprise and knocked me out.

"Great job, Ggio and Avirama."

"How many Espada do you have?" Tia asked.

"6 currently but I am willing to go up to 7 provided you join me."

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Tia. My body returned to normal back and I had wings on my back that allowed me to reach higher places with my long leaps or jump up and down cliffs.

"Of all people why did you save me?"

"I want to give you a chance. You can join me since you are an interesting hollow for sure."

"Like I would join you. I have very little respect for you!"

"Don't speak to Lord Halibel like that!"

I turned around and came face to face with a massive lions face. Causing me to scream.

"What the? What the hell are you? Did halloween come early?"

The two hollows behind started snickering.

"I told her that if she got into his face, even he would get scared." The deer said.

"What the?"

I took notice of three other hollows. A lion, an anaconda and a deer. Aka my prey.

"Shut up Apacci! Weren't you nearly killed by this hollow?"

"You wouldn't have done any better? In fact, I would survive much longer than you would."

"Are you joking? You would run away. I would tear him to shreds!"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You heard me! I will tear you to shreds!"

"I would like to see you try you ugly bitch!"

"Why don't we settle it now. The strongest of Halibel's friends versus whatever you are!"

"You have some nerve undermining me. I am stronger than all of you put together!"

"That is really debatable. Mila Rose you are not the strongest and excuse me didn't you get defeated by Barragan's elites?"

"Shut up bitch! Like you would fair any better than I!"

"Sun Sun you have the worst habit of keeping trouble lasting longer than it should." Said Apacci.

The four of us continued to argue until Tia stepped in.

"How did you get from arguing about personal strength to personal looks?" She asked.

"Tia Halibel. I do not wish to stay with you. I would rather kill all four of you and be on my way."

"What gives for that? Didn't you get incapacitated by a group of adjuchas?" Sun Sun asked.

"Get off my back woman! I warn you I actually will kill you!"

"You are really savage! This is why we do not take men into our group. If all men are like you, the race of hollows truly isn't meant to last."

"Come within face slicing range and say that!"

"Calm down." Tia ordered.

"I am out of here. When I am powerful enough. Be warned I will cut off all of your heads!" I threatened.

After a few weeks, I still roamed Las Noches. Between the powerful hollows I have been killing and the two Vasto Lorde, it is safe to assume I am fucked if I stay here to long. As soon as I snapped out of my train of thought, 3 shinigami appeared right before me eyes.

"Hello there. Are you the hollow that nearly killed Barragan?"

"What the hell? Who are you 3?"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. This is Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru."

"My name is Fenix Gulida. What do you want? You look like shinigami."

"That's because we are. Fenix. I want to strike a deal I know you can't resist."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You can either return to your normal way of life. I will not interfere with it or you can serve me and I will give you the powers of an arrancar."

"A what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I will turn you into an arrancar. Arrancars are like hollows but way more powerful."

"Extra power is always good."

After an operation, I was made into an arrancar. I noticed my body was different but I was extremely strong. More power was eminating from my sword.

"What. What happend to me?"

"You are now an arrancar. You will serve me for the rest of your life as part of our agreement."

"May I protest Lord whats your name again?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to have some grounds of freedom. That kind where I can do whatever I want unless I am told otherwise."

"You are free arrancar. This is how it shall remain. I gave you this power and all I ask in return is for you to serve me when I need you."


End file.
